


The Dance Of Death

by noneveragain



Series: Creatures Of The Night [2]
Category: Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gore scene, M/M, Mikey doesn't like himself, Pete is a murderer, Self loathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: Mikey had a plan to finally end his miserable life and finally leave all of his worries alone, he wanted to die and now he will - just not in the way he had originally planned.





	

__

He never truly could fathom why the feeling of constant self loathe was always repetitive in his mind. He just wasn't fond of himself - he _never_ was fond of himself in fact; he despised everything he did.

His mind often trailed off mid day from thoughts about normal daily things to dark menacing things, including his own immolation.

Thought of his death were normal, repetitive occurrences that happened so often he couldn't remember when they started.  


He's not quite sure why he hasn't done anything about it, he just wants to leave peacefully, without any pain. He wanted to leave without any commotion about it, just him finally leaving this dreadful world.  


His brother, Gerard, had taken his own life ages ago, people having forgot about him quickly, and he was more popular than Mikey.  


He was aware that if he had died, no one would truly miss him - _in fact_ , he planned tonight would be the day he died. He planned it all out. He was going to go to that party he was invited to, and then he would promptly come home, drink himself until he was numb, and finally use that gun that was long awaiting for his use.  


He was beginning to get ready as he looked around his room for something he could wear to this dance, something decent and that made him look like he was a fairly normal person and not constantly having thoughts about the comforting feeling that death was going to bring him right after.  


Mikey was a decent looking person, he knew he was good looking and he knew he could get whoever he wanted, but he didn't care because while his looks were decent, he constantly had a want to die, and he knew no one would've want to deal with something like that.  


The party was in only a few hours and he was pretty sure he looked fairly decent for it so he decided to began the ride over there, having called up his friend and waiting for him outside before remembering something and quickly rushing back in.  


He walked over to the gun that was resting nonchalantly on the counter, as if there for totally innocent reasons. Mikey picked up the gun and smiled at it, knowing how in just a few hours it was going to give him the peace he's wanted.

He pressed a kiss to the gun before hearing a loud honk of a car horn, signaling to him that his friend was here to pick him up and take him to what would be the last event he would ever go to.  


The trip there was quiet, only exchanging the greetings in the beginning and now the car was completely silent, nothing to be heard other than the breathing of the two boys.  


Once they finally arrived they walked into the big ball room, looking around at all the people there and seeing them all dance together with smiles present on their faces.

"Quite beautiful." Mikey stated simply, looking around at the beautiful architecture of the building he stood in.

Suddenly everyone gasped and turn to look at the man walking down the stairs, his hair long and in his face, a black tuxedo adorning his body as well as a crown on top of his head with another one in his hand.

He slowly walked down the steps and his eyes drifted over to Mikey, locking them together as he kept moving towards the end of the long staircase.

"He's already picked." Mikey heard someone say in a hushed tone of voice, everyone frantically moving away from Mikey who realized he was in the center of the ballroom with his eyes locked on the man moving down the staircase.

Finally he made his way at the end of the steps, looking over at everyone who moved away, smiling a bit to himself.

He made his way over to Mikey, who felt a weird gravitational pull towards the man and found himself walking towards him against his will but he was okay with it, he felt almost comforted by this man.

"Pete." The man stated simply, his hand stretched out to shake with Mikey's as he had a daunting smile present on his face.

"Mikey," Mikey whispered to Pete in a hushed voice, his face mesmerized at the beauty of this man he was looking at.

"Care to dance?" Pete asked, his hand stroking Mikey's shoulder.

"Sure," Mikey said, walking closer to Pete but before he could move his hands onto the man, Pete placed he crown in his hand on Mikey's head, a smile very present on his face as he brought their bodies together, feeling their legs move together smoothly, their hips swaying to the gentle music as Mikey noticed everyone else as they began dancing as well.

Mikey felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time - _security._ Dancing with this man gave him a sense of security he never really knew he needed.

Mikey laid his head down on Pete's shoulder, their bodies pressed together tightly as they danced quicker and smoother, their hearts beating quickly.

Finally, in one swift movement, Pete pulled Mikey into a dip and pressed his hand against Mikey's heart as he whispered in his ear, "do you love living?"

Of course Mikey didn't love living, he planned on killing himself right after this party, how was he suppose to respond?

"Yes," he lied, looking straight into Pete's eyes before feeling a pressure in his chest - it was Pete's hand pressing down into Mikey's chest and before Mikey knew it, he was watching his own heart being ripped out of his chest and being clutched in this mans hand.

He was gasping for breath and everything was going black, he felt the aura of death he had craved for so long completely encase his body and right before he completely slipped away he heard a very faint voice whisper right in his ear, "you got what you wanted."

__


End file.
